


Better Days

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Burns, Gen, Logan's very in-character, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Ironically, for being the so-called teacher, Logan still had a lot of lessons to learn.





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is set as taking place about a few weeks after Learning New Things About Ourselves, Deceit is Accosting them about just Not inviting him into the video about how All Of Thomas' Facets are important ykn-  
> 2\. Sidenote, in all the fics where Deceit ducks out, it's always like 'oh hee hee they can't lie about self-esteem so it's a sob-fest', nah fam, Tired, my idea though, it doesn't revoke their ability to lie, it lowers their inhibition and anxiety about lying or restraining what they Actually want to say? WIRED.  
>   
> So, instead of restraining his anger at Logan and crying about his low self-esteem, Patton (and Virgil but mostly Patton) uhhhh Goes The Fuck Off-

‘It’s clear-cut fact that you are not liked among the viewers, involving you in the video would have been crass and frankly, an extremely foolish decision.’  
  
‘C’mon dude he’s got a point...’  
  
‘Who would want _your_ horrifying likeness, anyways, when they could have _me?_ ’  
  
‘Now- kiddo you take that back-’  
  
‘ _Why,_ i’m only telling the _truth-_ ’  
  
None of them are sure how long the arguments been going on, but they all know they’d rather be doing anything, anywhere, as long as it wasn’t standing in this room.  
  
Deceit’s chest is heaving, face flushed, and he hisses, both eyes narrowed into slits, scales shimmering a deep red. Something in his chest snaps, the arguing turning briefly to white noise. To him, the room is completely still.  
  
Deceit jerks himself upright, clapping his hands once.  
  
‘ _ **FINE!**_ ’ A hush follows the shout, and they all jump, heads snapping to look at him, ‘If you all want me **here** so bad, then by **no** means, **don’t** pardon me, i’m so fucking **_sorry_** that my presence bothers you so _much_ ,’ Deceit sneers as he takes off his hat, gracing Roman with an over-exaggerated bow, eyes never leaving his face, ‘I **won't** take my leave.’  
  
Deceit sinks out, and the lights flicker briefly as they all stare at each other, uncertain of what exactly to... _do_.  
  
It’s only eventually broken by Roman, the prince hesitantly shifting his weight. ‘Well...good riddance, I say.’  
  
Patton’s head jerks to Roman’s direction, the older Side nearly doing a double-take, and Roman looks to him with a raised eyebrow. Uncertainty dances in his eyes, but that does nothing to water down the fire burning in Patton’s chest.  
  
The lecture that follows is none too pleasant for anyone involved.  
  
-  
  
Roman sighs, hand going to his temple.  
  
‘I’m sorry, guys, but I, I cannot do this, the- the tension is throwing me off, and- something other than what happened _has_ to be wrong- shocking, I know, the sword so dull it might as well be a balloon, managing to detect something without having it spelled out in big flashy letters- but we need to talk about it.’  
  
Virgil blinks, cocking his head. He stays silent.  
  
Logan scoffs, arms crossing across his chest, Thomas sighing as he leant away from the camera, collapsing back onto the couch.  
  
‘Sure guys, take your time, it’s not like we’re gonna have a late video again and have to deal with that overwhelming flood of guilt-tripping, sure, it’s fine, go ahead, all the time in the world.’ Thomas snips, sinking into the couch and pulling out his phone.  
  
Patton looks to him with a frown, and Virgil goes to open his mouth, hand raising, but neither of them have time to say anything, because then Logan shrugs, arms crossing.  
  
‘Well, considering this isn’t meant to be uploaded until January, I highly doubt that matters, but even if it _did_ , it would likely be caused by _hair-trigger_ over there refusing to quit botching his lines.’ He nods to Roman, and Virgil’s head lifts, back stiffening. Roman tenses as well, jaw setting, and Patton winces, preparing for the backlash.  
  
You can imagine everyone’s surprise when Roman shakes his head and inhales, but stays silent.  
  
Logan twitches, looking to Roman out of the corner of his eye.  
  
‘Oh? Nothing to say? Or are you merely so horrifically dense that you cannot think of a response?’ Patton sighs, but Virgil gets to it first, stepping forward, shoulders pulled back and eyes nearly seeming to glint. Thomas furrows his brow where he sits, shifting.  
  
Virgil reaches out, hand heading towards Logan’s shoulder, but then it flinches and he ends up with an arm on the stairs railing, hand balled into a fist.  
  
‘Logan. Stop trying to provoke him, this happens every time. He didn’t respond because arguing is only going to stall the video even more.’ Virgil’s voice is a hiss, angry and biting, and he cocks his head to Roman, ‘Apologize.’  
  
Virgil’s eyes narrow dramatically, face flushing in pure anger alone, when Logan’s eyes go wide and he steps back, spluttering, shoulders tensing.  
  
‘Absolutely _not!_ I _refuse_ to lower myself to such things as _grovelling_ at that _neanderthal’s_ feet!’ Logan sharply gestures to Roman on ‘grovelling’, nearly cringing back in the process.  
  
Virgil sucks in a sharp breath.  
  
He grits his teeth.  
  
‘ _That_. _That’s_ why we’ve been avoiding talking to you,’ His voice rises, stature straightening, ‘Not, not because you’re _too smart for us_ , not because we can’t _handle_ you, because you _know_ you’re a _dick_ , you _know_ what you’re doing when you tell Roman how stupid he is or Patton how he gets in the way. Is that your _thing?_ You _like_ hurting people? Your _family?_ ’ Virgil’s hands are clenched at his sides, shoulder pressed to his ears, and Logan looks taken aback.  
  
It doesn’t do much to soothe Virgil’s fury.  
  
Logan snaps his mouth shut, rolling his shoulders, shaking his head.  
  
‘I certainly don’t-’ ‘ _No! Don’t even say it!_ ’  
  
Virgil snaps, putting his hand up, earning a jump and Logan curling into himself almost imperceptibly, nearly entering a fighting stance.  
  
‘Let me guess, you’re going to tell me all about how now i’m just being obnoxious and how you’re not _wrong_ , how it’s _beneath you_ to apologize, right? Right? You’re going to make an excuse for lowering the self-esteem of everyone in the room?’ Virgil leans forward, nails digging into his thighs to quell the urge to _do_ something.  
  
‘I’ll clue you in, L- that’s not prestige, and it doesn’t make you better than us. That’s called being a _bully_.’  
  
Logan goes to open his mouth, head shaking again, but that’s about when Patton finally manages to snap himself out of his stupor, wincing.  
  
‘Guys please-’  
  
Logan rolls his eyes in annoyance, holding out a hand.  
  
‘Please, Patton, if you plan to add to the debate, do _think_ about it beforehand, if you can. Otherwise-’ Logan waves his hand dismissively, ‘Amuse yourself with your crayons and leave it to us.’ Patton feels his jaw drop- though he’s not sure if it actually does or not- some tiny thing in his chest chipping away rapidly, and Virgil stiffens, growling and stepping forward.  
  
‘ _You’re RIDICULOUS, and proving my **point** and i’m trying **really** hard not to punch you right now-_ ’ Virgil’s voice has gone down to a low snarl, knuckles turning white where his fists are clenched, and Logan tilts his chin up, stepping forward, bringing them chest-to-chest, ‘Do it brute, if it’s the only way you can manage to handle an argument-’ ‘Oh I will knock you out in a _second_ you sorry little bi-’  
  
They both jump when Roman claps his hands twice, striding quickly across the room to grab both Logan and Virgil’s shoulders, pushing them away from each other, voice shaking a little as he barks out an order for them to calm down.  
  
Logan sneers, harshly hitting Roman’s hand away from himself, and Virgil _snarls_ , practically clawing in Logan’s direction- the slight shock on Logan’s face, his hands pressing to his sides, does nothing to make Virgil calm in the slightest.  
  
‘I appreciate that, I do, but _stop it!_ ’ Roman hisses, forcefully pressing Virgil into his spot, hands staying firmly on his shoulders until the other Side finally goes still with one last hiss in Logan’s direction.  
  
Roman shakes his head, sighing and running a hand through his hair, other hand propping on his hip as he looked between Logan and Virgil.  
  
‘You’re acting like _animals!_ ’ Logan huffed, arms crossing, looking off to the side with a muttered, ‘You’re certainly one to talk.’  
  
Virgil shifted, glaring, and Roman pressed a hand to his chest with a stern look.  
  
‘This! _This_ is what is wrong, we’re all acting quite unhinged-’ He directs a look between Logan and Virgil, ‘Some more than others, and by Odin’s beard there must be a reason! Now I- I, I certainly don’t know if it’s got something to do with yesterday, but-’  
  
Logan rolls his eyes, cocking a hip.  
  
‘Yes, i’m _certain_ that Virgil’s unbridled and unprompted aggression is _somehow_ , connected to Deceit’s _hurt feelings~._ ’ Logan tuts, and Virgil looks at Roman, lips pursing and grimacing smile stretching across his face, hands lifting in an almost, ‘ _you see?!_ ’ gesture. Roman’s extremely, _extremely_ tempted to remove his hand from Virgil, but instead he closes his eyes, shaking his head and murmuring a soft, ‘It’s fine. I’ve adjusted to it.’  
  
Virgil exhales sharply, eyes closing and head tilting, hands flexing and unflexing at his sides.  
  
‘I think Roman has a point, _Logan_.’ Roman turns- Patton’s pulled to his full height, seeming taller than he already did at 6’8. Roman shifts to the side to allow Virgil to see him, and they share a brief anxious glance at the pure pain that seems to radiate from his forced smile.  
  
‘It does seem a bit funny, kiddo, I think, that y’all gang up on Deceit and tell him all about how hated and unwanted he is, and then today we’re all feeling a tad bit more…’ Patton claps his hands together, leaning forward and nearly sneering at Logan, ‘‘Unbridled’.’  
  
Logan looks to Patton, eyes wide in surprise. But, never one to be bested, he still raises an eyebrow, leaning back.  
  
‘Oh? Well, Patton, I didn’t know you were suddenly the brains of our operation here-’ Logan sniffs, adjusting his glasses, ‘While I do agree that _perhaps_ , there may be a connection, if the reasoning for Deceit ducking out is related to _emotional state_ , then it pleases me to say, that he’s far more foolish than i’d originally thought.’ Even Thomas is looking up by now, phone dangling loosely from between his fingers, arms over his chest.  
  
Patton’s jaw sets, eyes hardening, a tense silence coming over the room.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Roman reaches out, stepping closer, but Patton looks down, jerking a hand in Roman’s direction. His shoulders shake, and it takes a moment for them to realize that Patton’s laughing, sharp and empty in the silence.  
  
Patton steps forward, shaking his head, looking up. A wide smile is stretched across his face, and both Virgil and Roman shiver a little where they stand.  
  
‘I’m sorry, _Logan_ , I didn’t realize that you already had this all figured out.’ There’s a certain bite to his voice that makes Logan twitch, frowning. Patton laughs again, almost hysterical, gesturing to Roman and Thomas briefly.  
  
‘It’s- it’s funny though, Lo-Lo, that just a few weeks ago you- you told us how you didn’t like being insulted and, not taken seriously and, and _ignored-_ I- I could’ve sworn that it was _kindergarten_ where you learn to treat people how you want to be treated. But- But I must be _crazy_ , i’m just _dumb old Patton_ right?’ Patton looks at the others, eyes wild.  
  
‘Alright kiddos, Logan, Logan seems to have it all handled, here, he wouldn’t need _our_ help, after all, we’re just _stupid_ , _i’m_ just too stupid, that’s all, too _silly_ and _emotional_ to really be of any _real_ use,’ Patton leans back, arms splaying wide, smile wavering, voice growing louder.  
  
‘ _Why,_ I don’t even know why we were summoned, why we even had that argument with Dee, Logan’s such a _genius_ , he’s so much _better than us_ , that’s why he doesn’t have to apologize or explain himself for being an asshole- he doesn’t _need_ our help, _do you, Logan?_ ’  
  
Patton practically snarls the question- Logan doesn’t respond, frozen in place, eyes wide. Patton steps forward, movement fast and jerky, foot thudding harshly against the floor.  
  
‘ _Well?!_ I thought you had all the answers, _Lo-Lo_ , what’s wrong? Huh? Tongue-tied? Well that’s kinda _silly_ , wouldn’t you think? You normally have so _much_ to say about me, about _us_ , go ahead, speak your mind, you always do!’ Patton’s face is flushed, voice cracking on ‘do’, tone a mockery of sweetness that goes shrill on the last few words.  
  
Silence rings between them, Patton’s chest heaving just enough to be noticable. The other three look between each other, Logan not moving at all, but it’s Virgil who finally shifts forward, speaking.  
  
‘...Pat? C...calm down...please.’ Patton twitches to look at him, and maybe he’d soften and sink out, just at the way Virgil’s nibbling at his fingernails, shifting closer to Roman- but then Logan stretches out an arm.  
  
‘No, no, Virgil, it seems Patton’s just allowed his emotions to get the better of h-’ ‘Oh shut UP! We get it, Logan! We get it!’  
  
Patton’s voice is hard, he’s nearly shouting and _oh_ \- everyone feels their stomach twist at the sight of tears welling in Patton’s eyes. Patton ignores them, gesturing wildly.  
  
‘We _**know**_ , you’re a genius and you don’t feel and you’re better than us and we’re not needed, we KNOW, Logan, I know we can only think in three-letter words but we _get it, I GET IT!_ ’ ‘You-’ ‘ _I didn’t say I was done!_ ’ Patton snaps, crossing the room a few steps. Some hateful little part of him preens when Logan takes a step back, hands automatically going up in defense.  
  
‘Alright, you’re so damn smart and you can recite the times tables backwards, good for you, wonderful, how deep, Logan’s so serious and so cold and mysterious oh _wow_ \- Logan thinks brains can substitute likability, Logan thinks he’s so alone because none of us, because _I_ , because _I_ can’t under _stand_ him.’  
  
Patton presses a hand to his chest hard, voice choking in his throat. He blinks, and then tears are streaking down his cheeks- of fury and a _hatred_ he wants to deny, and a deep, deep, weariness-, but that doesn’t stop him from advancing again, giving a painfully hollow chuckle and shaking his head, now close enough to reach out and touch Logan, though, he resists.  
  
‘No,’ He grins, strained, nearly baring his teeth, head tilting, ‘ _Logan,_ ’ His voice twists around it sickly-sweet, ending with a click of his tongue, ‘Maybe it’s because we- no, _I_ \- got so tired of you insulting and degrading me whenever I tried, that I stopped _trying_.’  
  
Patton steps forward, head cocking. This time, Logan doesn’t back up. His hands go to Patton’s chest in an attempt to push him back, out of Logan’s space. A surge of dread and a vague fear flows through him, though, when Patton doesn’t budge.  
  
He laughs softly, eyes narrowed. He steps back.  
  
‘Why doesn’t that surprise me?’ Patton would go on, or return to his spot, but finally, Logan opens his mouth.  
  
‘If- if-’ Logan clears his throat, tightening his tie, ‘If all those times it truly bothered you-’ ‘Why _WOULDN’T IT?_ ’ Virgil jumps from where he’s sunk into his hoodie, wincing at the volume, and Roman rests a hand on his shoulder. Patton barely pauses as he snaps his fingers in Virgil’s direction, though- ear plugs. Virgil would thank him, had it not been such a tense moment.  
  
Alongside his fury, a near desperation- or maybe, more frustration- paints his tone.  
  
‘ _I asked you to be quiet ONCE and it was too much, you didn’t get to talk for a MINUTE and it was too MUCH, you thought YEARS, of telling me how- how stupid and silly and childish I am- you thought it wouldn’t affect me?! Maybe you’re not so fucking smart after all, pal, because I don’t care HOW thick your skin is, that’s gonna get to you!_’ Patton’s _shouting_ , nearly hitting Logan with a sweep of his arm, and Thomas flinches hard.  
  
Logan stares at Patton, eyes hard, and the taller Side knows before he opens his mouth, he _knows_. His back stiffens, shoulders tensing, and the entire mood in the room seems to shift.  
  
Logan nods, taking in a slow breath and cocking his head, furrowing his brows.  
  
‘Yes,’ His voice is filled with distaste, drawling a bit, and Patton doesn’t care if it’s an act or not, utter, unrestrained, _**hatred**_ bubbles heatedly in his stomach, ‘And you- you believe that you’re _not?_ ’  
  
Logan rolls his wrist in a gesture, elbow propped on his fist, ‘Childish, a bit...simple-minded?’  
  
A tense silence ensues, and no one dares to so much as blink.  
  
Logan’s just about to say Patton’s name, when his head forcibly snaps to his right, glasses jostling off of his face and landing by his feet. His cheek stings.  
  
He gapes, looking to Patton, hand coming to cup the side of his face, but...Patton’s gone.  
  
Virgil is nearly flat against the wall, sinking into his hoodie, eyes firmly averted and hands in his pockets, though his jaw is set, teeth grit.  
  
Roman’s hand is at his hip, where his sword would be had he had it on him, and his mouth is twisted, tongue pressed between his teeth and cheek. His eyes are low, foot tapping, but when he does glance at Logan, his eyes have turned far more red than brown. Thomas is resolutely looking everywhere but Logan, shoulders held tense.  
  
Perhaps...there may have been a more tactful way to handle that.  
  
-  
  
Patton lets out a wretched mix of a growl and a scream, slamming his fists down on the bathroom counter, blunt nails digging into the palms of his hands. Now he remembered why he’d preferred to have them longer.  
  
The sleeves of his cat hoodie press into his arms, dangling and brushing his fists, cool against his heated skin, and he freezes for a long, long moment.  
  
He practically snarls, grabbing hard at the sleeves and yanking them undone, balling the hoodie up and hurling it against the wall. He’d have been ripping at it in his frustration, had he not been so concerned with getting the cloth _off_ and _away_ from him.  
  
‘Here, here, here, I got something for you, something easy to conjure and easier to give, and i’ll get mad and make fun of you when you wear it, and then tomorrow i’ll belittle you for forgetting the laundry, but yeah, yeah, that’s enough isn’t it, I didn’t do anything _wrong-_ ’ Patton’s hands run through his hair, grasping at the strands and tugging hard, eyes screwing shut as he paces.  
  
‘It’s okay Roman, I _guess_ i’ll _consider_ giving anything you say or do a chance, if I really _have_ to, it’s alright, I _guess_ i’ll make it up to you, you’re overreacting, I _didn’t do anything **wrong** , I wasn’t **wrong** , how could I possibly be **wrong,**_ i’m so _smart_ and _mysterious, so fucking **smart-**_ ’ Patton kicks hard at the counter, letting out another hoarse half-scream, the resounding _thud_ from the cabinet doing nothing to soothe the fury boiling in his chest.  
  
Patton’s hands fall to his arms, digging into the skin hard, head falling to thump against the cool mirror. He shudders out a choked sob, eyes clenching shut when a wave of sudden exhaustion sweeps through him. He lets out a stuttering exhale.  
  
Getting angry to Logan’s face would never change anything. It never had. Patton hated to muse over such a damning thing, but he wasn’t sure it ever would.  
  
Patton’s hands forcibly relax, going limp, body defeatedly sagging against the counter. The only thing stopping him from sinking to the floor to bury his face into his knees to muse that tomorrow, it might just be best for all of them if he were to quit engaging with Logan, being the cold counters edge digging into his stomach.  
  
Clearly, there was something about him that pushed Logan’s buttons the wrong way.  
  
Well.  
  
_No._  
  
Patton’s lips curl into a sneer.  
  
No. No. This was not his fault. He knew, this was not his fault. He was not the perpetrator, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the victim- not anymore. Nothing’s going to change with this routine. Logan won’t accept that there’s a problem, he isn’t learning _anything,_ and Patton…  
  
Patton’s sick and tired of being sick and tired.  
  
Patton manages to get enough strength in him to press his hands flat against the marble counter, pushing himself up and staring into the mirror. Is it just him, or are the bags under his eyes deeper?  
  
‘This is not my fault,’ He clears the rasp in his throat, ‘ _Logan_ is the one who’s intentionally cruel. _Logan_ is the one who refuses to change. _Logan_ is the one who’s so headstrong and narcissistic that doing anything other than bowing at his feet is an attack on him.’  
  
Patton’s voice is coming in sharp hisses, but then he jolts at the half-bitter snicker from the doorway, and he whips around, eyes going wide and shoulders hunching.  
  
The bathroom door is open, and Deceit is leant against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. His hat is gone, hair a mess of curls, collar of a yellow and black-striped turtleneck rumpled, a baggy, dark grey overcoat hanging off one of his shoulders, revealing the turtleneck to be armless. His gloves are still present, and Patton almost wants to laugh at how out-of-place they see in combination with the outfit.  
  
‘Deceit, what are you...doing here?’ Deceit frowns, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
‘Ditto, sweetie. You’re **totally not** in my side.’ Deceit’s tone is dry, a little amused, and Patton flushes.  
  
‘OH- I- sorry, I, must’ve rose up in the wrong- sorry, i’ll-’ Patton jerks his thumb behind him, and Deceit holds out a hand as he starts to back up, as though soothing a spooked cat.  
  
‘ **Don’t** hang on, now-’ Deceit tilts his head, ‘May I inquire as to, _why_ , you **aren’t** in my family’s bathroom, ranting to yourself about how Tall Dark and Tiresome is?’  
  
Patton pauses, a bit taken aback by the slight furrow of Deceit’s brows, and the moral Side _swears_ that concern has crept into the other’s eyes. _Huh._  
  
He pauses, pushing his hands deep into his pockets after a long stretch of silence, leaning back against the counter. His eyes focus on the ground with a slight huff.  
  
‘He uh…’ Deceit twitches, blinking and standing straighter.  
  
‘Ah- sorry, I- **keep going,** for a moment, please.’ Patton’s head tilts up, and he falls silent.  
  
Deceit is holding out a gloved hand, eyebrow raised.  
  
‘I **yeet** the feeling you **definitely don’t** need to relax, and I **shouldn’t** sit down for this.’ Patton exhales on a chuckle, offering a slow half-smile as he reaches out, taking the offered hand.  
  
‘Yeah, I...probably.’  
  
-  
  
The peace they managed to find on the couch- legs crossed beneath them and knees pressed together, Lego Batman playing quietly in the background and a tub of ice-cream between them- Deceit had shrugged, grabbing two spoons, ‘If you’re **not** eating then i’d bet you **are** crying.’  
  
Well.  
  
It didn’t last very long.  
  
‘And I uh...slapped him.’  
  
Patton’s eyes are focused intently on Deceit’s hand, fisted tightly around the handle of his spoon. Patton can’t see them, but he knows his knuckles have to be white.  
  
‘...Dee?’  
  
Deceit slowly, slowly moves, tongue rolling against the inside of his bottom lip, lips pursing. His head lifts, and he looks at Patton, letting out a breath sharply.  
  
‘I would’ve done a whole lot worse.’ His voice is soft, and he tilts his head, ‘You want my advice?’  
  
He chuckles, a cold, bitter thing that makes Patton wince.  
  
‘Duck out.’ Deceit’s voice shakes, both of his eyes narrowing into thin slits.  
  
Somehow, in the back of his mind, that was exactly what Patton had expected. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he’d considered it. Many, many, many times.  
  
But outwardly, outwardly, his brows furrow, and he leans back, shaking his head, and Deceit leans back too, lifting a hand, though his wrist stays pressed to his knee. Patton barely notes the sudden truths, too busy with what Deceit was telling him.  
  
‘Oh- I, I couldn’t-’ _But oh, how he wanted to-_ ‘You’re Thomass’ _empathy,_ aren’t you? If you’re gone, perhaps Logan will get a bitter tasste of his own medithssine.’ Deceit’s lips curl into a sneer for a brief moment, a bite to his sentence that Patton knows all too well- but Patton hardly notices, eyes widening at the other Side’s sudden drawl and lisp.  
  
In any other circumstance, he’d squeal and coo over the cuteness.  
  
Though- he’s not as surprised to see Deceit’s scales shimmering, more and more red bleeding into them.  
  
Deceit pauses, glances around briefly, before leaning forward, taking Patton’s hand between his surprisingly warm, gloved hands.  
  
‘Thomassstthhh isss alone, he can’t go very long at all before they come looking for you. They’ll come right here, assssthume _I_ did ssthomething. And-...’ Deceit glances away, jaw setting, ‘I **don’t** have a few... _choi **c** e_ wordssth for _Logic._ ’  
  
‘Logic’ is spat out, and Patton understands that even more, but despite his urge to agree right away, he takes in a careful breath, blinking and reaching up with his free hand to rub at the back of his neck.  
  
‘You **don’t** _know_ if you go back Logan won’t apologizzthe, or learn anything. He **won’t** do it again. And again, and again, and again. You **definitely…** ’ Deceit sighs, looking up, ‘You might make it stop.’  
  
His voice is soft, barely inaudible- voluntarily telling the truth made him feel exposed in a manner that left him nearly nauseous for hours on end. But…  
  
Patton’s hand grasped onto his, fingers wrapping around his wrist.  
  
‘I really...really hope you’re right kiddo.’  
  
Deceit breathes out, offering him a tiny, half-smile.  
  
‘I uh...I’m **not** going to go ah, get the compress and ibuprofen, for **me.** ’  
  
Patton nods, offering a soft word of gratitude. Deceit slips out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Patton sitting on the couch, gathering his willpower and, more importantly, his strength.  
  
With a sigh, the eldest Side straightens up, pushing back his hair as he faces forward, legs falling to brace his heels against the couch. He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, hands partially open, fingers nearly caged over his palms. He adjusts, lips pressing into a thin line.  
  
He isn’t sure how long it takes for him to focus enough, but he does know Deceit has returned in the time it takes, murmuring a soft warning before the other sinks to sit by him.  
  
The time dragging on is nearly soothing in a way, so when he finally feels a burning heat touch his hands, he can’t restrain a jolt- his urge to recoil and yelp is suppressed just in time, though, and his eyes snap open, squinting.  
  
Deceit has averted his gaze to protect his eyes from the sparkling light that emits from the pastel blue, smoke-like- yet seeming to drip at the exact same time- substance. It writhes, curling around itself, and it only seems to grow the longer Patton stays still, climbing up to wrap fully around his arms, leaking into the space near him.  
  
Deceit winces when it brushes him, and a sudden wisp of yellow tangles with the blue. Deceit grits his teeth as a surge of weakness rushes through him, and he cups his hand beneath it, quickly moving to sit further down the couch once it soaks into his hand.  
  
Patton bites his lip hard, swallowing and inhaling deeply. He got the feeling this wouldn’t be pleasant.  
  
Holding his breath, Patton forcefully pressed one hand over his chest and the other over his stomach, jaw clenching.  
  
A wave of heat slams into his entire body, as though he’d just walked into a burning building, a loud sizzling noise emitting- and for a long moment, he can’t get a breath in, hot tears coming to his eyes, the substance swirling aimlessly around his lungs and ribcage.  
  
It takes a long moment for the substance to finally find it’s way into his arms and legs, soaking into his veins, a long, torturous moment. Neither of them breathe.  
  
Patton gasps, exhaling sharply, breath coming in pants as he yanks his hands away from his polo to look at them, pain pulsing through him. They’re an unnatural shade of red, skin peeling and bubbling, and he winces, fighting a wave of nausea. Light blue tinges the edges of his skin that’s still there, already inching the broken skin back towards the center, and Deceit looks over with a wince of his own, scooting to Patton’s side.  
  
He gently takes hold of his wrist, observing his hands. He hesitates briefly before humming, voice gentle when he speaks.  
  
‘It’ll take a few hours to heal itself up, mine did. We can’t put any water on it before it quits bubbling and the skin looks lighter.’ Patton nods, sinking into the back of the couch, looking tiredly to Deceit, drained of energy.  
  
Deceit offers a sympathetic half-smile, and then he sighs, popping open the ibuprofen bottle.  
  
‘I um...I **very much** hope that it **is** a problem that I, i’ll have to help with…’ He lifts the compress and gestures to Patton’s shirt awkwardly, flushing.  
  
Patton just chuckles, giving a weak smile. ‘I don’t mind, Dee.’  
  
Deceit’s tensed shoulders relax, and he sighs again, hands fumbling and smile turning nervous as he directs his attention back to the ibuprofen.  
  
Patton just smiles, doing his best to ignore the throbbing of his hands, and letting his eyes slip closed.  
  
Tomorrow would be a better day.  



End file.
